The Weight of Justice
The Weight of Justice is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eleventh case of the season. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Cascade Cove district of Aurelia. Plot On the search for Eddie Jenkins around a series of ancient ruins, the player and Silvano heard a heavy crash coming from below. When they discovered a hidden hideout underground, they soon discovered Eddie crushed beneath a pillar. Dominic immediately confirmed the stone pillar was used to crush Eddie, fracturing his spine in the process. They then suspected victim’s friend Abner Bramwell, street performer Stu the Spectacular and Italian cafe owner Adelaisa Grimaldi. Cal then helped them by giving them a new scene to investigate as the victim often went to the local gym, where they suspected athlete Rocky Harpness. They also interrogated Ricky Harris before they found out the victim was about to head out on his trip when he was interrupted by the killer. Despite the team’s suspicions on Ricky, thief Abner Bramwell was arrested for the murder. Abner confessed to crushing Eddie under a pillar since he discovered the truth about Eddie. Confused, Silvano questioned the killer to which he explained that he had discovered that Eddie planned to steal the fortune all for himself when they found it. Abner explained that he needed the money to pay for his mother’s medical bills and that he had no choice but to kill Eddie. He told the duo how he waited until Eddie was standing in front of the pillar before pushing it over and killing him within seconds. Judge Rodriguez then gave Abner 21 years in prison for the premeditated murder. After the trial, the player spoke to Abner again, who said that Eddie left behind a box at the hideout, where they found a key with a tag noting a location of a locked storage box that the key was for on the coastal boulevard. Inside the storage box they found the map and had it analysed by Ruth. Following the end of the case, Florence informed the rest of the team that the map had been stolen, presumably by one of the two pirate crews and they needed to get to the lost treasure's location immediately before bloodshed begun. Summary Victim *'Eddie Jenkins' (found crushed under a stone pillar) Murder Weapon *'Stone Pillar' Killer *'Abner Bramwell' Suspects Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect owns an Irish wolfhound *The suspect eats escargot Appearance *The suspect wears a green jewel Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect owns an Irish wolfhound *The suspect eats escargot Profile *The suspect eats escargot Appearance *The suspect wears a green jewel Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect owns an Irish wolfhound *The suspect eats escargots Appearance *The suspect wears a green jewel Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect owns an Irish wolfhound Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is physically fit. *The killer owns an Irish wolfhound. *The killer eats escargot. *The killer wears a green jewel. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Underground Hideout. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photograph, Wooden Crate) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Abner Bramwell) *Inform Abner of his friend's death. *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Postcard; New Crime Scene: Coastal Boulevard) *Investigate Coastal Boulevard. (Clues: Faded Paper, Magazine Rack, Victim's Scarf) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Poster; New Suspect: Stu the Spectacular) *Question Stu about Eddie's murder. *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Café Menu; New Suspect: Adelaisa Grimaldi) *Ask Adelaisa if she knew Eddie Jenkins. *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns an Irish wolfhound) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Stone Pillar; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cascade Gym. (Clues: Torn Clothing, Broken Device) *Examine Torn Clothing. (Result: Armband; New Suspect: Rocky Harpness) *Question Rocky about Eddie's murder. (Attribute: Rocky is physically fit and owns an Irish wolfhound) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Polaroid Camera) *Analyze Polaroid Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats escargot; New Crime Scene: Shop Exteriors) *Investigate Shop Exteriors. (Clues: Guitar Case, Flower Bouquet, Dirty Flag) *Examine Guitar Case. (Result: Broken Objects) *Examine Broken Objects. (Result: Props) *Ask Stu why his props were destroyed. (Attribute: Stu is physically fit, owns an Irish wolfhound and eats escargot) *Examine Flower Bouquet. (Result: Label) *Interrogate Adelaisa about her romantic relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Adelaisa eats escargot) *Examine Dirty Flag. (Result: Skull & Crossbones Insignia) *Analyze Skull & Crossbones Insignia. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Ricky Harris) *See if Ricky knows anything about the murder. (Attribute: Ricky eats escargot and is physically fit) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Treadmills. (Clues: Gym Equipment, Torn Notebook) *Examine Gym Equipment. (Result: Dagger) *Analyze Dagger. (05:00:00; Result: Victim's Dagger) *Interrogate Rocky about why he had the victim's dagger. (Attribute: Rocky eats escargot) *Examine Torn Notebook. (Result: Victim's Notebook) *Examine Victim's Notebook. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (07:00:00; Result: Abner's Fingerprints) *Confront Abner about destroying Eddie's notebook. (Attribute: Abner eats escargot, owns an Irish Wolfhound and is physically fit) *Interrogate Ricky about his deal with the victim. (Attribute: Ricky owns an Irish wolfhound) *Investigate Stone Pillar. (Clues: Toolbox, Stone Statuette) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Incriminating Photograph) *Analyze Incriminating Photograph. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a green jewel) *Examine Stone Statuette. (Result: Saliva Sample) *Analyze Saliva Sample. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Mercy for Treasure Hunters (5/6). (No stars) No Mercy for Treasure Hunters (5/6) *Speak to Abner about the stolen map. (Reward: Treasure Hunter’s Outfit) *Investigate Underground Hideout. (Clue: Corrugated Box) *Examine Corrugated Box. (Result: Rusted Key) *Examine Tag. (Result: Coastal Storage Box Location) *Investigate Coastal Boulevard. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe Contents) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Treasure Map) *Analyze Treasure Map. (06:00:00) *Speak to Florence about the stolen map. (Reward: Burger, 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Cascade Cove